


O primeiro passo

by DanimelGrid



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanimelGrid/pseuds/DanimelGrid
Summary: Depois de dois longos anos de ausência, o arredio Cavaleiro de Fênix volta ao Santuário, onde Atena e ele acabam por se desentenderem, levando à deusa, mesmo com seu coração ferido, decidir deixá-lo livre para seguir sua vida como melhor lhe aprouver.Diante disto, como será que esta situação irá se resolver? Teria Ikki a humildade de dar o primeiro passo em prol do perdão de Saori?





	O primeiro passo

Do alto do 13º Templo, ao lado da estátua que representava sua divina figura ao longo de infinitas eras, Saori, compenetrada, contemplava seus domínios quase que em sua totalidade, suspirando num misto de alívio e frustração ao constatar que um de seus mais rebeldes Cavaleiros adentrava seu solo sagrado, com as mãos nos bolsos de seu jeans vermelho e olhar à esmo, como já lhe era de praxe. A jovem de cabelos lilases sorriu de canto, para em seguida balançar a cabeça, pois ao longo de todos esse anos, Ikki não mudou absolutamente em nada seu jeito rude e simplista de ser. Aliás, pode-se dizer que o azulado piorou e muito seu mau humor e insubordinação, tendo em vista que, desde que sumiu pela última vez, já haviam se passado dois longos anos sem qualquer notícias dele, fato que levou uma grande tristeza ao coração de Shun, e uma dor imensa ao seu próprio coração, já que a única coisa que sempre quis, foi que, debaixo de sua tutela, seu Santuário fosse um lugar de harmonia e comunhão, sendo que o obstinado japonês não fazia questão de nada disso.

A divina mulher saiu das profundezas de seus pensamentos ao ouvir um leve pigarrear vindo das escadarias, e estampou um singelo sorriso ao ver Shion lhe mirando com um certo compadecimento, pois sabia que a chegada do Guerreiro de Fênix só traria, como sempre, uma série de aborrecimentos à sua deusa.

\- Atena, Ikki de Fênix encontra-se à caminho do Templo Principal, porém, se a senhorita quiser, eu posso lhe poupar de se desgastar sem necessidade, e…

\- Não se preocupe Grande Mestre. - a voz suave da grega interrompe o Patriarca - Pode deixá-lo seguir, pois eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com ele. - dá alguns poucos passos rumo ao grande salão de entrada - Por favor, dispense todos os criados e tire também esta tarde de folga.. - o mais velho levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas, estranhando o pedido da lilás, mas, não ousa questioná-la.

\- Como quiser, Atena. - gira em seus calcanhares a fim de cumprir as ordens que lhe foram dadas, porém, faz uma última ressalva antes de partir - Conhece Ikki melhor do que eu, e sabe bem que o mesmo tende a ser insolente e ríspido quando pressionado, portanto, não hesite em chamar à qualquer um de nós se porventura ele se exceder.

\- Fique tranquilo. O diabo nunca é tão feio quanto o pintam por aí. - dá uma risadinha discreta, e mais relaxado com a marota resposta de Saori, o bicentenário esverdeado se retira do salão.

E assim, sentada em seu trono e segurando em sua mão direita o báculo dourado, Atena fixa seu olhar no mais problemático de seus Cavaleiros, que trazia em suas costas uma mochila preta surrada, e nada mais além disso como bagagem após anos de ausência.

\- O que quer de mim, Saori? - o azulado indaga num tom blasé - Estava à minha espreita? Mal cheguei a pôr os pés em Rodório e já recebi um aviso da parte de Shion, dizendo que queria me falar, sendo que nem meu irmão eu pude ver ainda, e...

\- Quem te escuta falando assim pode achar erroneamente que tu se preocupa com Shun, sendo que isso não é nem de longe a verdade dos fatos. - despeja seriamente - Ficou mais de dois anos fora desta vez, sendo que nem ao menos teve a decência de se despedir de seu irmão, e agora quer imputar à mim a culpa por não poder falar-lhe assim que chegou à Grécia? Faz-me rir! - uma risada seca é emitida pela divindade, enquanto a mesma se levanta, encostando seu precioso báculo na lateral do trono, para depois lentamente se aproximar de seu Guerreiro - Temos regras neste Santuário, Ikki, e sabe que esse tipo de insubordinação levaria qualquer outro Cavaleiro a ser punido exemplarmente, concorda?

\- Então porque nunca o fez, já que sou tão desordeiro? - sua voz não se altera, mas por dentro, o japonês estava explodindo de raiva - Porque não me pune logo de uma vez, sendo que não me encaixo em suas normas? - a encara destemido.

\- Não é e nem nunca foi minha intenção castigá-lo, sendo que é um dos meus mais fiéis e honrados Guerreiros, só que não posso permitir que seu jeito nômade de conduzir sua vida prejudique o bom andamento do Santuário e por consequência magoe o Shun. - rebate com firmeza às interpelações do rapaz, que se aproxima ainda mais da jovem, e fala num tom um pouco acima.

\- Primeiro: não sou fiel à ti, e sim à justiça, que por um mero acaso está ao seu lado. Segundo: Shun é assunto meu, e não lhe diz respeito de maneira alguma. Portanto, não se meta! - dá dois passos para trás, e vira-se em direção à saída - Não sou mais aquele órfão indefeso que engolia a conversa mole do seu vovozinho hipócrita, que apanhava para o imbecil do Tatsumi, e que ainda tinha que aguentar seus faniquitos de menina mimada… sou um homem, um Cavaleiro de Bronze que há oito anos derrotou Hades junto com meus amigos, um deus tão abjeto que teve a pachorra de se apossar de Shun, a pessoa mais pura desse mundo... e tudo porquê? Porque vocês deuses não têm mais o que fazer com seus tempos livres, e insistem em disputar essa droga de mundo! E pra piorar, a Terra está sob a sua alçada, que não passa de uma deusa fraca, sem atitude, e que só consegue sair-se vitoriosa em suas batalhas porque tem um bando de trouxas para lutar e morrer em seu nome!

Mal acabou de falar, o rapaz sentiu seu braço ser puxado para trás, o que fez seu corpo girar no mesmo sentido, onde um forte tapa atingiu sua face esquerda em cheio, deixando o local avermelhado e ardendo como nunca.

\- Como ousa… - Saori estreita o olhar e o encara ferina - Como pode me julgar se mal me conhece… - lágrimas sentidas passam a rolar por seu alvo rosto, pois jamais imaginou ouvir de Ikki acusações tão duras contra si - Baseia sua concepção em nossa convivência quando crianças, sendo que anos se passaram depois disso, e que mudei radicalmente minha maneira de ser e agir depois que descobri que sou uma deusa e que tenho tamanha responsabilidade sobre meus ombros. Não vou admitir que me chame de fraca ou de incapaz! Não tem moral para me rotular desse jeito! - nervosa, ia desferir mais um tapa na aturdida face do Bronzeado, quando este interceptou sua mão, a segurando com força pelo fino pulso.

\- Pensa que por ser uma deusa pode me agredir? Que vou abaixar minha cabeça como todos os outros, e permitir que pise em minha dignidade? - grunhe entredentes, e mira os orbes verdes da divindade detenidamente, e com isso, sente algo em si que não sabia ao certo explicar… algo como uma atração, um magnetismo, sentimento este que jamais lhe ocorrera até então, ainda mais por se tratar de Saori, que sempre fora alguém indiferente para si até o momento.

\- Se lhe agredi foi porque me insultou, e não por ser comum à mim proceder desta mesma forma com os demais, já que nenhum deles nunca chegou ao extremo de me afrontar assim… - puxa o braço, livrando-se assim do agarre dele - Eu… - apesar de não querer desmoronar, não pôde suportar a dor de ver tanto rancor brilhando nos safíreos orbes masculinos, e derramou seu mais sofrido pranto - Não imaginava que me odiasse tanto… que me tinha tanta ojeriza e desprezo, que guardou por todos esses anos tamanha mágoa sem sentido contra mim. Meu único intuito sempre foi promover a união entre todos nós, me redimindo dos erros que cometi quando era uma criança tola e imatura, e tornando este Santuário um verdadeiro lar para todos os que aqui habitam… porém, se estar aqui e me servir para ti é um sacrifício, sinta-se livre para partir em definitivo. - senta-se novamente em seu trono, apoiando seu cotovelo no braço direito deste, repousando seu choroso rosto no dorso de sua mão - Não vou puni-lo ou fazer qualquer tipo de retaliação se assim o decidir.

Surpreso, Ikki arregala seus orbes e pela primeira vez em sua vida não sabe o que dizer e nem como reagir. Tudo o que ele sempre quis foi ter liberdade, agir sem compromisso, sem cobranças, e por isso, jamais cogitou viver no Santuário, mesmo que tal afastamento sacrificasse o já fraco elo que possuía com Shun. Mas, ouvir da boca de Saori que estava dispensado foi pior do que um soco na boca do estômago… foi como se ela o tivesse matado em vida, pois servir à justiça, personificada na pessoa de Atena era seu único propósito de vida, apesar da gritante contradição que tal incumbência implicava ao seu espírito desregrado e destemido.

Mesmo com seu brio ferido, Ikki encarnou outra vez sua habitual expressão de indiferença, e andando rumo à ao enorme portal que dava para as lendárias escadarias das Doze Casas, fala sem nenhum traço de emoção em sua voz.

\- Farei como ordena.

Some dali sem que Saori pudesse ao menos lhe dizer adeus, e arrependida, a deusa se debulha em lágrimas, pois sua intenção nunca fora essa… tudo o que ela queria era tê-lo por perto… perto de Shun, e sobretudo perto de si, pois ela, apesar de toda a vida só ter recebido dele menosprezo e frieza, o amava em segredo, no íntimo de seus sonhos juvenis e seus devaneios românticos… seu coração era dele, somente dele, e de ninguém mais…

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Bufando de ódio e chutando cada pedrinha que tinha o azar de cruzar seu caminho, Ikki passa pela área comum de Virgem, e de relance vê que seu irmão meditava junto à Shaka, algo que religiosamente fazia ao longo dos anos aos fins de tarde, a fim de aprender a controlar e elevar seu cosmo com mesma eficácia que o indiano tinha.

O dono da Sétima Casa logo desconcentrou-se por sentir toda a negatividade vinda do azulado, e sem se dar o trabalho de olhar para o lado ou abrir os olhos, diz sucinto.

\- Shun, deixemos nosso exercício meditativo para amanhã, e leve seu irmão daqui agora mesmo. Não suporto estar cercado por sentimentos destrutivos, ainda mais quando estes não têm razão alguma para ser.

Atônito com as palavras de seu Mestre, Shun abre os olhos, para à posteriori piscá-los seguidamente.

\- Ikki…? Meu irmão está…? - confuso, olha para o lado e enxerga o aludido chutando sem dó mais algumas pequenas pedras que jaziam perdidas pelos degraus de Virgem.

Com uma pequena reverência, despediu-se do Cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus, e rapidamente foi até o azulado, o abraçando com muita emoção, pois a saudade que sentia dele era imensa.

\- Irmão… - uma solitária lágrima escorre pelo cantinho de seus esmeraldinos olhos - Quando chegou? - se afasta e depois bagunça as mechas azuis do maior - Não imagina o quanto senti sua falta…

\- Eu também senti. - responde honestamente - Mas, já estou de partida novamente, pois sua deusa mimada acaba de me enxotar do Santuário dela. - despeja sem delongas, e Shun fica estático, sem crer no que acabara de ouvir.

\- Como? - sorri, achando que seu irmão está lhe pregando uma peça - Porque fica inventando essas coisas, Ikki? Brincadeiras assim não têm graça…

\- Não estou inventando nada, e muito menos de brincadeira. Já está com 21 anos e deveria discernir o que é verdade ou mentira na argumentação de alguém. - apesar de sua falta de paciência, ficou condoído por ter sido tão seco com seu caçula - Perdoe-me Shun. Não queria ser tão rude, mas… aquela garota me tira do sério! - passa as mãos nervosamente pelos repicados fios, e depois as desce pelo rosto - Como pode alguém egocêntrica e infantil dessa maneira ser uma deusa? - se pergunta raivoso, ainda mais por ter se sentindo de alguma forma atraído por ela em meio à acalorada discussão que tiveram - Tem certas coisas que eu não compreendo, e na atual conjuntura, nem faço mais questão. - passa a caminhar, e o mais novo o mira com incredulidade - Eu estou indo, e não sei quando vou entrar em contato outra vez, por isso, adeus.

\- Nada disso! - foi o que Shun gritou ao se pôr na frente de seu irmão - Dessa vez não vou te deixar ir até que tenhamos uma conversa decente, e não vai ser aqui, discutindo na porta do meu Mestre que vamos fazer isso. - franze o cenho contrariado, para o total espanto de Ikki, que nunca tinha presenciado Shun fazer nada parecido com o que fez agora - Vamos à minha casa, e lá teremos uma conversa definitiva.

O Cavaleiro de Andrômeda segue na frente, e Ikki, sem ter mais o que contra argumentar para demover essa ideia esdrúxula da cabeça do mais novo, se resigna a segui-lo sem questionar.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Na sala de estar da humilde casinha de Shun, que se localizava ao sul da Vila dos Prateados e bem próximo ao Coliseu, o anfitrião recostou-se no batente da porta de entrada, enquanto Ikki jogou sua maltrapilha mochila em um canto qualquer do cômodo, sentando em uma bonita poltrona de coloração capuccino, e estirou seus pés na mesa de centro que ali havia, o que bastou para seu caçula lhe mirar contrariado e o repreender enfaticamente.

\- Não seja folgado! Tire seus tênis imundos da minha mesinha, e comece a me contar o que foi que fez à Saori para que ela o expulsasse daqui.

Resmungando baixinho, o mais velho retira os pés do móvel, e encarando o esverdeado, responde irritado.

\- Não fiz nada demais. Sua deusa que é uma histérica e descontrolada! Não mudou nada desde a época em que éramos crianças…

\- Sabe que isso não é verdade, irmão. - o virginiano puxa uma cadeira e se senta de frente à ele - Saori não é nem sombra do que foi no passado, e o fato de ter sido criada com luxos e mimos não estragou sua essência divina, tanto que desde que descobriu sua verdadeira missão neste mundo, se dedicou de corpo e alma à cumpri-la. - não desvia o seu olhar do leonino, que não gosta muito de se sentir encurralado pelo seu sempre calmo e pacífico irmão - Vamos, diga o quão grave foram as ofensas fez à ela para que tomasse uma decisão tão drástica?

Se deixando vencer pelo cansaço, o Cavaleiro de Fênix espreguiça seu corpo, recostando este no costado do sofá, e mirando o teto, diz sem meias palavras.

\- Eu só falei a verdade, que ela é fraca e não tem moral para me dar sermões.

\- Ikki! - Shun levanta-se repentinamente, e senta-se ao lado do azulado, que não pôde deixar de se surpreender com a feição transtornada do rapaz diante de si - Tem noção da besteira que disse? De como está sendo arbitrário com alguém que sempre está se esforçando para ser uma boa deusa, justa e benevolente? Acha que é fácil pra ela viver como uma divindade, privando-se de levar uma vida comum e cotidiana como a maioria das moças da sua idade somente para manter a paz que com muito custo foi conquistada? Acredita que Saori ainda pensa somente em si mesma em detrimento dos outros, sendo que desde a queda de Hades se isolou aqui, e faz de tudo para que seus Cavaleiros e servos se sintam confortáveis e motivados, ao passo que, no fundo de seu coração teme que algum deus surja de um recanto obscuro qualquer e tente tomar das mãos dela o domínio da Terra? - anda em direção à janela, que soprava para dentro da sala um brisa suave e refrescante, e volta seus orbes novamente para seu obstinado irmão - Você não tem ideia de como a magoou Ikki… de como ela, que é a sua deusa, a quem deve lealdade e respeito, está destruída em seu íntimo por ter cuspido em sua cara afirmações tão levianas e injustas… - aponta para a porta e ordena convicto - Suba, e vá pedir desculpas à Saori, e quem sabe assim ela possa revogar sua expulsão desse lugar.

\- Não vou. - mesmo sentindo-se um perfeito imbecil diante tudo o que fora exposto por Shun, seu exacerbado orgulho não lhe permitiria rebaixar-se a se desculpar com a lilás - Sei que vai ficar com raiva de mim, mas…

\- Não tenho raiva, só sinto… pena. - o semblante se seu interlocutor não esconde a fúria por ter escutado algo dessa natureza.

\- Pena?? E porque teria pena de mim? - ergue-se do sofá, defrontando-se perigosamente com o virginiano.

\- Porque ficou por tanto tempo vagando na solidão, que não aprendeu a conhecer as pessoas em suas profundidades, em suas nuances… aposto que nem a mim, que sou seu irmão, sabe descrever meus sentimentos e anseios com precisão, que dirá o caráter e a índole da Saori. - segue até a porta simples de madeira, e a abre em sua totalidade - Vá Ikki. Pelo menos uma vez em sua vida seja humilde, e ouça o que ela tem a lhe dizer.

Sem abrir a boca para falar nada em sua defesa, o mais velho cruza a porta de saída, e com as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça, segue rumo ao Templo Principal a fim de saber se Shun havia ficado mais sábio com o passar dos anos, ou se continuava o mesmo moleque bobo e sentimental que sempre fora.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Sentada em meio à inúmeras fotografias, a jovem grega escrevia em meio à um pranto de puro dissabor algumas mal traçadas linhas em seu diário, para depois deixar o objeto detentor de seus mais íntimos segredos de lado, e deitar-se em meio àquela bagunça que se encontrava sua luxuosa king-size, para então continuar a verter suas lágrimas cheias de dor e frustração.

“Porque fui dizer que poderia abdicar de seu posto de Cavaleiro? Porque fui tola em achar que Ikki hesitaria em deixar tudo para trás, já que ele jamais gostou de estar entre nós?” se perguntava em seus pensamentos, levando uma das fotografias até seu peito, a apertando fortemente contra si. “Eu… sinto tanto por ter sido uma má amiga quando éramos crianças… sinto tanto que essa tenha sido a imagem minha que se fixou em seu consciente, fazendo com que me odeie e despreze até os dias de hoje…” mira em seguida a fotografia envelhecida, onde ela está ao lado dos dez meninos que nos dias atuais eram seus fiéis bronzeados, sendo que Fênix estava no canto mais afastado do jardim, de braços cruzados, fazendo cara de poucos amigos, e em seu olhar infantil havia muito rancor, muito ressentimento… ressentimento esse que carregou consigo por toda a vida, e que o impedia de confraternizar com os demais, de criar laços…

A herdeira Kido sentiu-se ainda mais culpada ao comprovar que os olhos de Ikki não mudaram nesse quesito, e que tantos sentimentos negativos o isolavam, criavam nele uma capa de auto suficiência, sendo que ele, no fundo, só precisava de carinho, de compreensão, de amor… amor esse que poderia dedicar total e exclusivamente à ele, se assim o permitisse, mas… sabia de antemão que tal cenário era impossível. Por mais que fosse uma deusa e tivesse infindáveis poderes, nunca poderia forçar alguém a amá-la… lhe doía saber que jamais transmitiria à ele seu calor, seu afeto, sua paixão…

Abatida, a grega senta-se na beirada da cama, e lentamente, retira os brincos que usava, assim como seus braceletes e os adornos que enfeitavam seus lisos e longos fios lilases, e somente usando seu habitual vestido branco, se pôs de pé, caminhando vagarosamente pela varanda de seu quarto, seguindo pelo caminho à esquerda do belíssimo jardim lateral do Templo Principal, pois queria molhar seus pés nas águas tranquilas do pequeno lago que ali havia, sendo que este modesto ritual pessoal sempre a acalmava em momentos inquietantes e cheios de tensão como o que vivera naquela tarde.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Passados alguns minutos, Ikki aparece na varanda do quarto de Saori, pois queria ao máximo evitar os rapapés que uma audiência formal traria, e fazendo uma rápida varredura no lugar usando seu cosmo, constata que a divina jovem não mais se encontrava ali, porém, não estava longe, fato que o fez decidir ficar, e esperá-la. Ao adentrar mais incisivamente no cômodo, o leonino se depara com a cama semi-desforrada, além de muitas fotografias espalhadas por entre os lençóis e fofos travesseiros, assim como vê também o que parecia ser um diário, e que este estava com um marcador em forma de uma coruja rosa, o que faz o sisudo leonino sorrir de canto, pois por mais que Saori quisesse parecer segura e madura diante de seus comandados, sua alma ainda era de uma menina… uma menina que tinha aberto mão de sua juventude muito cedo em prol de um bem maior… em favor de toda a humanidade…

Sentiu-se horrível por tê-la rotulado e julgado, pois na realidade, nunca teve curiosidade de se colocar no lugar de quem quer que seja, muito menos no dela. Jamais lhe teve empatia ou simpatia, e isso até então não lhe afetava. Além do que, sua natureza hostil o empurrava sempre por esta trilha de distanciamento, e tudo piorou quando Esmeralda morreu daquela forma horrenda na maldita Ilha da rainha da Morte, pois seu coração e espírito se fecharam para tudo o que era belo e admirável… tudo se tornara cinzas, assim como a ave que dava nome à constelação que o protegia, e sempre que ressurgia, mais endurecida e petrificada ficava sua alma, o blindando de qualquer sofrimento futuro, como se toda essa blindagem o estivesse impedindo de sofrer agora…

Reparou que a maioria das fotos que ali estavam eram bem antigas, porém, tinha duas ou três que aparentavam serem mais recentes, e curioso, pegou uma delas, notando que a mesma estava com algumas gotículas d’água, o que deu a entender que Saori chorava quando estava com esta em mãos. Nesta, estavam todos os bronzeados juntos quando crianças, sendo que ele estava bem distante de todos, contrariado em ser eternizado naquele pedaço de papel, pois achava aquilo tudo uma tremenda hipocrisia, já que o velho Mitsumasa nunca teve afeto ou carinho por nenhum deles, e sim somente por sua netinha mimada e piegas. Mas, se Saori havia de debulhado em lágrimas rememorando aquela época, é porque para ela todos eram especiais de alguma forma, incluindo a si mesmo.

Sentindo seu peito apertar, numa sensação angustiante que mal sabia explicar o que era, ele põe a fotografia onde a encontrou, e ao lado do diário, tinha outra foto que parecia mais atual, e sem muitas delongas, a mirou detenidamente. Se tratava do último aniversário de Shun, evento qual esteve presente antes de sumir por esses mais de dois anos, onde todos estavam reunidos na singela casinha do virginiano, numa festa surpresa organizada pela lilás, que estava genuinamente feliz em agradar seu irmão, e tal felicidade encontrava-se estampada no amplo sorriso que brindava ao fotógrafo lado a lado ao esverdeado e também ladeando a si numa das raras vezes em que aceitou ser retratado junto à ela. Analisando mais friamente, concluiu que Saori estava alegre não só por Shun, e sim por ele também estar ali, naquela comemoração em que quase todo o Santuário estava presente, apesar do espaço mínimo da residência de seu caçula. Saori sorria por que todos estavam contentes, levando suas vidas com relativa normalidade e harmonia, e nesse dia, para ela, tudo estava absolutamente perfeito.

Os orbes do rapaz marejaram diante do que sua observação lhe revelara, pois começava a cair em si no quanto fora intransigente com alguém que errou um dia, mas, à todo custo procurava fazer o melhor para aqueles por quem tinha apreço. Irritado consigo mesmo, Ikki joga a fotografia na cama, que cai exatamente onde estava outrora, bem ao lado do diário da deusa, fazendo com que ele fixasse seu olhar ali, intrigado em saber o que ela verdadeiramente pensava, em quais eram suas reais angústia e anseios. Tinha ciência de que era errado mexer em algo tão intimista quanto os escritos de uma pessoa, mas, Ikki não era um homem de ficar com dúvidas lhe rondando a mente, e por isso, decidiu ler somente a página que estava marcada, que provavelmente teria sido escrita no calor de todo o entrevero que ocorreu entre eles. E foi o que fez: abriu o diário no local marcado, e passou a ler as belas, porém trêmulas letras da divina jovem.

 

“Querido diário,

Depois de todo esse tempo Ikki finalmente reapareceu, porém, nada aconteceu do modo que imaginei, pois ao invés de convencê-lo a ficar, eu… acabei indiretamente o expulsando daqui, e me sinto mais culpada do que nunca antes.

Tá certo que Ikki não possui o melhor dos gênios, e que discutimos energicamente, mas, eu não poderia ter chegado ao ponto de agredi-lo fisicamente… e, estou tão arrependida por isso, pois sei que feri seu orgulho, seu brio de homem e também de Cavaleiro.

Agora, ele que sempre pensou as piores coisas ao meu respeito, deve estar erroneamente convencido de que esta pessoa descontrolada e insensível é o meu verdadeiro eu… e nem imagina o quanto lhe quero bem… o quanto desejo que um dia seja de fato feliz, e que eu… que eu o amo… com toda a minha alma eu o amo…”

 

Atordoado com o que acabou de ler, Ikki não evita deixar que seus orbes vertessem um pranto que há muito estava guardado em seu peito, e que agora não teria mais como segurá-lo em si. Sua altivez jamais o permitiu sentir-se fraco, incapaz, e chorar para si ainda era um tabu a ser quebrado, porém, desta vez não se prenderia à estes pormenores sem importância alguma, pois o que ali estava escrito era sério demais para que fosse ignorado. Saori o amava… nunca que algo dessa natureza passaria por sua mente, pois ela jamais demonstrara à si nada minimamente parecido com isso. Ou o fizera, mas ele estava ocupado demais sentindo pena de si mesmo e culpando os demais por seus problemas para perceber as nuances femininas, que como é sabido por qualquer imbecil, são mais sutis e sofisticadas do que os arroubos e paixonites masculinas?

\- Saori… - murmurou enquanto enxugava seu umedecido rosto, e levantou-se dali, para seguir em direção ao ameno cosmo emanado pela divindade, pois agora, queria ver diretamente nos verdes olhos dela aquilo que não conseguiu enxergar por todos esses anos.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Ao chegar no perímetro do lago, Ikki, ainda distante, observa a bela jovem a balançar seus pés na água, como se uma criança fosse, mantendo a saia do vestido levantada até a altura das coxas, e com seu olhar quase que perdido no movimento que as águas claras faziam, e a achou linda desse jeito. Como não havia notado antes a beleza despretensiosa, porém extraordinária que ela possuía? Seria ele tão cego e burro para não conseguir ver algo óbvio como sua esplendorosa feição, mesmo trazendo em sua face a expressão da melancolia causada por si?

Saindo de sua autocrítica, notou que os orbes divinos estavam avermelhados, muito provavelmente por ainda estar chorando mesmo que comedidamente, e tal percepção fez com que o leonino se aproximasse lentamente, e se colocando ao lado dela, a inquirisse sem grandes rodeios.

\- Porque sempre fez questão de minha presença no Santuário, se sabe o quanto gosto do isolamento e prezo minha liberdade?

Inspirando longamente, a grega o mira num misto de tristeza e resignação, e se pondo de pé, o encara compenetradamente.

\- Eu só… - hesita um pouco, pois temia recomeçar uma nova e desnecessária discussão - Só desejava que pudesse conviver mais com Shun e os outros meninos, já que quando crianças vocês foram obrigados a se afastarem por conta dos treinamentos, e…

\- Treinamentos esses que visavam a sua defesa, pois o velho Mitsumasa sempre soube de sua divindade. - ele a interrompe, mas, num tom bem mais ameno.

\- Sim… sei que indiretamente sou culpada por muitos dos infortúnios pelos quais passaram, mas… - as lágrimas já inundavam seus olhos, mas, com determinação segurava-se para não derramá-las novamente - O que venho tentando ao longo de todos esses anos, desde que descobri minha real condição de deusa, é fazer o melhor que está ao meu alcance para tornamos o Santuário uma unidade. Um lugar de paz e prosperidade, onde todos lutam e confraternizam por um bem comum, que é muito maior do que interesses pessoais de quaisquer tipo. - responde o mais honestamente possível, e Ikki dá mais alguns passos em direção à ela, que engole em seco tamanha proximidade, porém, procura manter-se o mais serena possível.

\- Entendo… posso até acreditar que se esforce para ser alguém mais indulgente, mas… não pode negar que esse seu desejo soa um tanto egoísta, sendo que não respeita a individualidade alheia. Vide o meu caso, pois é notório que não pretendo ficar preso à este lugar, menos ainda para ficar recebendo ordens suas. - fala de maneira seca, e a lilás baixa o olhar, e depois responde baixinho.

\- Jamais te obrigaria a ficar, porém… não posso deixar que se vá tendo em sua mente a pior impressão à meu respeito. - pega as grandes mãos dele entre as suas, e as afaga com muito desvelo, ato este que leva Ikki a sentir um gostoso calor passear por cada célula de seu corpo, pois há tempos não recebia um carinho tão sincero de quem quer que seja - Peço que me perdoe por hoje e... por tudo… - deposita um beijo casto no dorso da mão masculina, e continua o seu raciocínio - Sei que este meu pedido não irá apagar o passado, mas… alguém tem que dar o primeiro passo, e não me importo que este alguém seja eu. Ser uma deusa não me impede de reconhecer que exagerei, que lhe fiz uma péssima abordagem mais cedo, e que te agredir nunca seria a melhor saída para extinguir nossa discussão. - soltas as mãos do Cavaleiro, que a mira com suma admiração, e diz com um sutil sorriso em sua delicada face - Não quero que vá embora… porém, se estiver mesmo decidido a partir, eu… quero que saiba que tudo o que mais almejo em minha vida é a sua felicidade…

\- Porque, Saori? - fica a milímetros da boca rosada da divina lilás, que arregala bastante seus verdes orbes, genuinamente surpresa com essa ousadia da parte dele - Porque tanto interesse se serei feliz ou não?

\- É porque… - a voz feminina sai como um fiapo, e ele logo completa a fala da grega com uma nova indagação.

\- É porque você me ama? - os olhos ávidos por uma resposta a intimidaram, e dando passos errantes para trás, a jovem questiona chorosa.

\- Como sabe que…? - reflete rapidamente, e lembra-se que Ikki veio da direção em que fica seu quarto, e também que seus pertences pessoais ficaram em cima de sua cama, inclusive seu diário, e provavelmente o rapaz os tinha visto antes de procurá-la - Você leu o meu…?

Não terminou de falar, pois o azulado a pegou pelos ombros, e impetuoso, a beijou possessivamente, ato que deixou a moça literalmente rendida, pois jamais esperou que Ikki um dia fosse tocá-la, que dirá beijá-la com tanto afinco, com tanta vontade…

Depois do susto inicial e um pouco mais relaxada, Saori abre a sua boca, dando passagem à língua incandescente do japonês, que entrelaçava-se à língua dela, iniciando assim um bailado cheio de ternura e suavidade, enquanto sua mão esquerda concentrava-se na fina cintura feminina, e sua mão direita enveredava-se pelos fios lilases da nuca, os puxando com moderada força, gesto que fez a grega gemer sensualmente, fazendo Ikki se excitar ainda mais diante daquele acontecimento, e colar o corpo divino junto ao seu, para que ela pudesse sentir seu calor, seu ardor…

Saori enfim se permite que suas lágrimas rolem por sua nívea face, mas dessa vez não sentia-se infeliz ou frustrada… dessa vez, sentia que sua vida tomaria um novo rumo, que o destino finalmente ouviu suas preces, e que a felicidade se faria presente em sua vida, e o mais importante, que era na vida de Ikki, a quem tanto amava e por ele faria tudo, até mesmo resignar-se em manter-se à margem, à distância.

Ikki sente naquela deliciosa troca de fluídos, o quanto por anos foi negligente em relação à si mesmo, se sabotando, se isolando, não se permitindo ser feliz… ser alguém normal… aquele ósculo tão gostoso e doce rasgou as vendas que haviam em seus olhos, pois além de ser infeliz, fazia também infeliz uma pessoa que sempre o amou, que sempre quis seu bem, sua felicidade… Saori era especial e só ele não enxergava. Só ele não via, bem diante de seu olhos, todo o amor que ela trazia em seu peito por si. Estava tão preso em seu egoísmo que não se importou em magoá-la, em feri-la…

Mas, tudo seria diferente dali por diante, pois ele resolveu ali, naquele instante, que daria uma chance à meiga deusa de mechas lilases… que daria à si mesmo uma oportunidade de ser feliz.

Por falta ar afastam-se, e Saori não evita sorrir displicentemente, assim como uma menina boba ao ganhar seu primeiro beijo, o que de fato era verdade, gesto que para Ikki foi de longe o sorriso mais fascinante que tinha visto na face da lilás. Ela iria dizer algo, porém, o polegar do leonino selou seus lábios em um intrigante silêncio, e em seguida, os acarinhou morosamente, ato que fez com que a bela jovem fechasse os olhos para apreciar aquele gentil contato mais intensamente.

\- Perdão… perdoe-me por ter sido grosseiro e ríspido contigo por tantos anos, perdoe-me por ter posto em ti uma culpa a qual nunca lhe pertenceu, perdoe-me por jamais ter lhe dado o benefício da dúvida, por não ter feito questão de ouvi-la… me perdoe por minha intransigência, por minha insubordinação, por não ter parado para conversarmos, e, quem sabe assim, ter notado o que sempre sentiu por mim e guardou em seu coração por medo da minha ignorância, por medo de ser rejeitada… - agora, o polegar do azulado subia ao cantinho do olho esquerdo de Saori, secando cuidadosamente o pranto da mesma, que não segurava a emoção daquele pedido de perdão tão franco e desprendido - Se puder perdoar este pobre idiota, ficarei ao seu lado enquanto viver, pois quero de verdade ser feliz e te fazer igualmente realizada… quero aprender a te amar, assim como aprendeu a amar este homem que nada vale, mais que assim como você fez um dia, irá se esforçar para mudar, para te fazer sorrir lindamente todos os dias, assim como está sorrindo para mim agora. - captura dos lábios rosados um selinho molhado, e indaga a moça com um atípico sorriso ornando seu másculo rosto - E então? Me perdoa?

\- Sim… eu te perdoo, simplesmente porque tu conseguiu perdoar a si mesmo, que é uma das coisa mais difíceis de se fazer. - afaga os repicados cabelos dele, que fixa seu olhar no dela, sentindo-se agraciado pelas carícias femininas - Poucos são aqueles que conseguem superar seus medos, suas mágoas e inseguranças e seguir livre de culpas, de ressentimentos… eu jamais o condenei, pois não cabia à mim fazê-lo, e portanto, prefiro que foquemos no futuro… em sermos felizes de agora em diante, que acha?

Ikki nada responde, pois com suas mãos circundando outra vez a cintura da lilás, ele a estreita contra seu musculoso corpo, e a beija mais profundamente, deixando um latente desejo se apossar de si, deixando-se levar pelo sentimento de entrega e carinho que sentia por ela, pois se permitiu tirar de seu peito o rancor, de tirar de sua alma uma raiva sem sentido algum de existir, para enxergar nela o que ela realmente era: uma menina apaixonante e apaixonada.

E assim, eles continuam a desfrutar daquele ósculo por Saori tão almejado, e tão necessário para Ikki, sob as bênçãos do sol poente do dia que se findava, mas que iniciava ali, assim como o anoitecer, cravejado de estrelas e constelações que despontavam na abóboda celeste, uma linda história de amor.

 

Fim.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho uma fanart que fiz especialmente para essa fanfic, e o endereço é este aqui:https://data.whicdn.com/images/330520218/large.png
> 
> Bem, essa foi a inspiração que tive na semana passada com esse shipp que há tempos queria escrever algo mais elaborado com eles. 
> 
> Embora não tenha surgido um clima para um hentai, espero que o enredo em si esteja decente, e não tenha passado uma má impressão do marrentinho Ikki kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk por mais que as palavras dele tenham sido duras, não via qualquer outro dos guerreiros de Atena dizendo tais coisas pra ela à não ser ele mesmo. 
> 
> Deixo claro que não tenho nada contra a Saori como personagem, e o que gosto em trabalhar com ela é a oportunidade de humanizá-la, de deixá-la sensível e ao mesmo tempo fortalecida pelos revezes da vida, amadurecendo como pessoa e como deusa, e espero ter conseguido passar essa mesg nessa shot. 
> 
> Fiquem à vontade para deixarem suas opiniões e impressões! Amo saber o que pensam!! 
> 
> Agradeço demais o carinho e apoio de todos! Sei que ando meio ausente, mas, espero retornar aos poucos com mais fics para o divertimento de vcs leitores! 
> 
> Mil bjos e até a próxima!!!!


End file.
